Rinrei
Rinrei (凛麗, Cold Beauty) is the ending song of the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon anime series. The song is performed by Eri Kitamura and composed by Akihiko Yamaguchi. Track Listing Regular Edition Tracklist # Rinrei # incomplete # Zankyou//Rinne (残響//輪廻) # Rinrei -off vocal ver.- # incomplete -off vocal ver.- # Zankyou//Rinne -off vocal ver.- Limited Edition Tracklist # Rinrei (凛麗) # incomplete # Rinrei -off vocal ver.- # incomplete -off vocal ver.- Anime Edition Tracklist # Rinrei (凛麗) # incomplete # Rinrei -TV size ver.- # Rinrei -off vocal ver.- Lyrics Rōmaji= Mitasareta sekai = kyokou no sekai Nageki no PADORU kogidasu yuuki wo Yume mo ai mo sute tachimukau sugata Kedakaki honoo yami wo terasu made tatoe Donna ni donna ni donna ni donna ni tookute mo Mou nakanai makenai nigenai sou kimeta kara Arayuru kanjou no nami ni nomarete shimai sou dakedo Shinjite shinjite shinjite shinjite kono omoi "Guuzen" nanka ja nai "hitsuzen" datta to ieru hi made Furui tataseru kodou hoka no dare demo nai yo Kono te de kiri hirakou mirai Aranu kitai wa kunou no moto Saredo kitai wo suru no ga ikimono Mayou koto wo ui to omowanaide Fumidasu mono ni osore wa iranai kitto Donna ni donna ni donna ni donna ni tsurakute mo Nee shiritai furetai koetai asu ga aru kara Ichibyou goto ni sugite yuku modorenai "ima" wo ikinukou Saigo ni saigo ni saigo ni saigo ni warau tame "Unmei" nanka ja nai "shukumei" datta to ieru hi made Tsuyoku namiutsu kodou tomeru koto naku Zutto mune ni hokori wo motte itai Donna ni donna ni donna ni donna ni tookute mo Mou nakanai makenai nigenai sou kimeta kara Arayuru kanjou no nami ni nomarete shimai sou dakedo Shinjite shinjite shinjite shinjite kono omoi "Guuzen" nanka ja nai "hitsuzen" datta to ieru hi made Furui tataseru kodou hoka no dare demo nai yo Kono te de kiri hirakou mirai Hontou no sekai = mada minu sekai Kokoro ni itsumo kienai hikari wo |-| Kanji= 満たされた世界＝虚構\の世界 嘆きのパドル　漕ぎ出す勇気を 夢も愛も捨て　立ち向かう姿 気高き炎　闇を照らすまで　たとえ どんなに　どんなに　どんなに　どんなに　遠くても もう泣かない　負けない　逃げない　そう決めたから あらゆる感情の波に　呑まれてしまいそうだけど 信じて　信じて　信じて　信じて　この想い 『偶然』なんかじゃない『必然』だったと言える日まで 奮い立たせる鼓動 他の誰でもないよ　この手で　切り拓こう　未来 あらぬ期待は　苦悩の元 されど期待を　するのが生き物 迷う事を　憂いと思わないで 踏み出す者に　恐れはいらない　きっと どんなに　どんなに　どんなに　どんなに　辛くても ねぇ　知りたい　触れたい　越えたい　明日があるから 一秒ごとに過ぎてゆく　戻れない『今』を生き抜こう 最後に　最後に　最後に　最後に　笑うため 『運命』なんかじゃない『宿命』だったと言える日まで 強く波打つ鼓動 止める事なく　ずっと　胸に誇りを持っていたい どんなに　どんなに　どんなに　どんなに　遠くても もう泣かない　負けない　逃げない　そう決めたから あらゆる感情の波に　呑まれてしまいそうだけど 信じて　信じて　信じて　信じて　この想い 『偶然』なんかじゃない『必然』だったと言える日まで 奮い立たせる鼓動 他の誰でもないよ　この手で　切り拓こう　未来 本当の世界＝未だ見ぬ世界 心に　いつも　消えない光を |-| English= In a completely fulfilled world = a false world, I seek courage to paddle with oars of grief. Taking a rebellious form, throwing away dreams of love, Until that noble flame comes to light up the darkness. No matter, no matter, no matter, no matter how far away it may be, I've already vowed to not cry, admit defeat, or run away anymore, Though I feel about to be swallowed up by waves of so many emotions. Believe, believe, believe, believe this feeling, Until that day you can say it was "fate"... not just "coincidence", The pulse that inspires me to act, Is none other than you, so let's cut open a path by our own hands... to the future. Improper expectations are the root suffering, Despite the fact that doing so is the way of living things. Please don't think of getting lost as a sad thing; For those who step forth, there's no need for hesitation. No matter, no matter, no matter, no matter how hard it may be, Y'know, I wanna know, feel, surpass... 'cause tomorrow will surely come. Let's live powerfully through these one second measures of time; an irretrievable "present", So in the end, in the end, in the end, in the end, we can smile, Until the day you can say it was "destiny"... not just "fate", The pulse will come in waves, Without ceasing, evermore... so keep that pride in your chest. No matter, no matter, no matter, no matter how far away it may be, I've already vowed to not cry, admit defeat, or run away anymore, Though I feel about to be swallowed up by waves of so many emotions. Believe, believe, believe, believe this feeling, Until that day you can say it was "fate"... not just "coincidence", The pulse that inspires me to act, Is none other than you, so let's cut open a path by our own hands... to the future. In our true world = a world yet unseen, Let my heart always harbor an undying light. Videos TV Size Category:Music Category:Ending